It is known to provide a string of light output devices, such as LEDs, and designed such that the “string” can be cut to any length. One end is connected to a power supply, in order to provide a decorative lighting product.
Devices of this type are used for signage, band lighting (e.g. petrol stations) and architectural applications, in which neon or fluorescent lighting would previously have been used. The string can be designed to be flexible, water resistant and robust. The LEDs are sealed devices, typically incorporating a heat sink and optics.
A problem with this type of device is how to control the on/off state and/or output level of individual light output devices in the string, while still enabling the string to be reduced in length.